typingfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Marvel
Captain Marvel & The Blue Ranger: The Return of Grumble Bee is a parody tv movie to during fun with...Captain Marvel & Blue Ranger to defeat the greatest-like a insect foe as...The Grumble Bee. Featured Characters * Captain Marvel * Blue Ranger * Grumble Bee Captain Marvel & Blue Ranger Vs. Grumble Bee * Grumble Bee appear in the pavement asphalt cross park to looked it. * Captain Marvel & Blue Ranger flip over camera under a blue sky. * Zoom out from Grumble Bee as Blue Ranger & Captain Marvel appear to confront him. * Close on Captain Marvel as she points forth and nod-talks, while Blue just stands back to her side. * Grumble Bee points, raises arms, steps forth, and seems to talk a little. * Grumble Bee stands, back to us, in foreground, as Captain Marvel nods, shifts legs, raises arm, while Blue Ranger touches helmet with hand. * Close side angle as Blue continues to hold left hand to mouth area, contemplatively, talking a little, before releasing. Captain Marvel nods, then both getting into action stances. * Captain Marvel hides the bush of tree look him. * Grumble Bee raises right hand, zoom in on his stinger-tipped fingers. * Close-up, side angle, on Grumble Bee's hand as it fires off white stingers from fingertips. * Blue Ranger is already smoking and spark covered when a pair of spark bursts erupt on the ground around him, knocking him off his feet in a spin. * Captain Marvel looked & shock to running & grab the shoulder for Blue Ranger. * Captain Marvel to a friend's aid. * Captain Marvel behind Grumble Bee, arms up, then turns around and nod-talks. * In a slight crouch, Blue Ranger motions arm and nods, then as he gets back on his feet, he slips, nearly falls over, but recovers and rushes forth. * POV of Blue rushing at Captain Marvel, who spreads out arms then brings them together tightly against her gut, as Grumble Bee looms in distance. * Close on Blue Ranger running at us, pan down as he lifts right leg and hops up. * Close side angle on Captain Marvel giving Blue Ranger's right foot a boost. * Upward shot of Captain Marvel assisting in launching Blue Ranger into the air. * Blue Ranger leaps up, right foot out to kick and left bent, but his momentum is off so his leg goes too high and he falls back vertically. * Zoom out as Blue Ranger crashes onto pavement on his back, as Captain Marvel rushes to his side. As he grasps his back, Captain Marvel yanks him up by his shoulder, talking to him. He nods then does a palm gesture to his face. * Captain Marvel pulls Blue Ranger on his shoulder some more, helping him to get up, just as Grumble Bee appears behind them, gaining their attention. * Chest-up shot of Grumble Bee, gesturing hands about while talking and stepping forth a few steps, finally motioning hands to eyes and out again. Grumble Bee attack of the ultrasonic waves at...Captain Marvel & Blue Ranger * Grumble Bee fires off yellow sonic waves of energy at Captain Marvel & Blue Ranger, striking them as they grasp their helmets, until a series of explosions knock them off their feet. * Close on Captain Marvel & Blue Ranger, as they writhe about on the ground, clutching the ear areas of their helmets. * Grumble Bee leans back and raises arms for a moment, then walks forth, wiggling excitedly as he closes in for the kill. * Captain Marvel & Blue Ranger, still clutching at their heads off and on, are up in semi-crouching positions. Captain Marvel turns and nod-talks to teammate, he nods in response, and they quickly rush off to our right. * Grumble Bee heads to the New York. Category:Captain Marvel (2019) Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Parody TV Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Superheroes (The Blogspot) Category:Crossover TV Movies Category:Superhero Crossovers